Advanced Gothic Literature
by EdwardCorvin17
Summary: Gothic Literature class becomes very exciting when Bella and the Cullens get a mysterious new teacher. Much better than it sounds! :
1. Day One

Edward's Point-of-View

_This won't be as bad as you're thinking_, Alice assured me. _This is a new course they've designed. You may even enjoy it._ This is a

literature class. Nothing I haven't had before. We'll cover the same material as always: Shakespeare, Orwell, and Austen.

Not that I mind the classics, but I've read them all several times, and I do have a photographic memory.

Early this morning Bella and I walked into the office and received our class schedules from Ms. Cope. As I glanced down to

see if I had any interesting classes, I noticed an unfamiliar course title as well as an unfamiliar name: _Advanced Gothic _

_Literature, Ms. Oldfellow, Room B4._ By listening to my brothers' ludicrous thoughts on the new teacher's name, I could tell that

all of my siblings would be in the class, too.

I was now sitting in the back row with Bella, waiting for class to start. Bella was studying the posters on the walls carefully,

trying to memorize every detail. I had closed my eyes, trying to block out my classmates 'voices', when I heard Emmett start

to sing "Toccata & Fugue" under his breath. I opened my eyes and rolled them in my brother's direction. Even though he has

at least thirty years on all of the students, he acts like a kindergartner most of the time. Amendment: all of the time.

"Good morning children. It's nice to see your bright and shining faces back this year," our principal greeted us. "By now you

are all seniors, almost adults. I'm very proud that you all have had the motivation and perseverance to last this long." An

audible snort came from Emmett's direction. "The exception being, perhaps, Mr. Cullen here, who may or may not have

copied all of his work from one of his intelligent and hard working siblings." This time, it was Rosalie's turn to snort. "Your

efforts have shown; all of you have qualified to take our newest course: Advanced Gothic Literature. I'd like to introduce to

you your new teacher, Ms. Oldfellow."

A tall, young woman whose dark black hair was highlighted with blue streaks entered the room. She was wearing a crimson

red, short-sleeved blouse and a tight, black skirt with high slits on the sides. Her three inch black heels made her appear to

be around six foot seven. Several boys whistled. The loudest, of course, came from my brother. _Wow. If I weren't already _

_married…  
_

Surprisingly, I heard a break in Mike's thoughts: _Thank God school's started again. I haven't seen much of Bella since her _

_controlling, pain-in-my-ass of a boyfriend convinced Bella to quit her job at our store. It's been three months since I've seen her _

_beautiful face. It seems like ten years. Oh, what I'd give to touch—who's that?? She is HOT! Meow! _Did he seriously just purr?

"Thank you for your attention. You are seniors now. You're at the top of the heap now!" the Principal smiled.

"Does anyone else think that what he said makes us sound like we're the newest garbage on the pile?" Emmett whispered

conspiratorially to Alice. She smirked, and gave him a thumbs up sign. And the year was only just starting.


	2. A Performance

Bella's Point of View

"She's remarkably tall, isn't she?" I muttered. Edward glanced down at me and quirked an eyebrow.

"She is unusually tall. Almost reminds me of—." Suddenly he stiffened. I saw him send glances at his siblings.

"What's wrong?" I asked worriedly.

He leaned down and whispered in my ear. "Jacob. She reminds me of Jacob.

And—she smells like the dog." He crinkled his nose in disgust.

"So, what you're saying is that our new teacher is a werewolf?" I asked incredulously. "How can that be?"

"Shhh. She might be able to hear us. I don't know. We need to talk to Alice after class."

"Good morning. I suppose we'll start today with a discussion on William Shakespeare's "Romeo & Juliet." I'm sure that you all have already read this, so we are just going to review it." Ms. Oldfellow picked up her copy of the play. "We will act out a scene or two and discuss Shakespeare's use of symbolism."

"Is she dangerous? Does she know about you?" I whispered. I could see him focus on her mind and I waited for his response. A look of surprise crossed his face.

"Amazing. She doesn't seem to know about us. She doesn't even seem to know what she is!" he replied, shocked.

"We'll start by acting out the suicide scene, probably one of the most well-known scenes in the play. Do I have a volunteer for Romeo?" Most of the boys in the class except Mike, Edward, Jasper, and Emmett raised his hand. I was pretty sure that Mike was too busy checking out our teacher's body to realize what was going on. But Emmett's lack of want to participate surprised me. He seemed to like to cause chaos and disruption.

"You there, with the blond hair. What's your name?" she asked Mike.

"Uh, I'm Mike," he stuttered.

"Well, hello, Mike. Class, meet Romeo! Thanks for volunteering, Mike!" He was obviously embarrassed. He had a blush to rival mine.

"And do I have a volunteer for Juliet?" Ms Oldfellow called.

"Oh no, he isn't—," Edward muttered. Emmett, along with several girls, raised his hand. I could see him turn his powerfully persuading gaze on the teacher. "That's just what we need: my foolish brother to draw the attention of a newborn werewolf!"

"Uh, yes?" She appeared to be fazed by Emmett's gaze.

"My name is Emmett. I want to play Juliet," he answered mischievously.

"Uh—alright," she responded, still not thinking clearly after being dazzled by Emmett. I was surprised that a vampire's dazzling skills could be effective on a werewolf.

Partially recovered, she handed them each a copy of the script. "Please take your positions. Mike, here is your vial of 'poison', and Juliet—er, Emmett—here is your 'dagger.'" She handed him a plastic sword. "Romeo, begin at Act five, Scene three, Line eighty-four, please."

"_A grave? Oh, no. A lantern, slaughtered youth, _

_For here lies Juliet, and her beauty makes_

_This vault a feasting presence full of light,"_ began Mike. He continued with Romeo's final speech, stumbling over the unfamiliar vocabulary.

"Juliet! Remember, you are supposed to be acting _dead_, not fully alive and grinning!" Ms. Oldfellow scolded Emmett. This brought on a round of laughs from the class.

"_Eyes, look your last. Arms, take your last embrace. And, lips, O you_

_The doors of breath, seal with a righteous kiss—_Hey! Do I really have to kiss _him?_" Mike shuddered in disgust.

"Of course! You're not marrying him or anything! Just do as the script says."

"But—"

"Mike. I told you once. This is a single scene, and a small kiss. No tongue involved. Just. Follow. The. Script." By now the class was roaring with laughter, including Emmett. Sensing the teacher's gaze on him, he went back to appearing dead.

Pale with anger, Mike continued. "…A dateless bargain to engrossing death." And then he kissed him. Mike squeezed his eyes shut and braced himself for the moment. He leaned over, and made a kissing motion without ever touching Emmett's lips.

"Hey! He cheated! He didn't kiss me! Make him do it again!" Emmett yelled.

"Uh, please do as you're told, Mike. We don't have all day to wait for you to play your part." Ms. Oldfellow was obviously amused by the proceedings.

This time, when Mike leaned over to Emmett, Emmett leaned up and gave him a real kiss. A real kiss that involved licking Mike. Mike jumped squealed and jumped away from Emmett.

"He licked me! Disgusting! I can't do this!" Mike complained.

"I do have to admit that Emmett, that was inappropriate behavior. But please just finish the scene. This is a major part to the play."

"Yeah! I haven't gotten to say anything yet!" Emmett replied heatedly.

Mike stood still and glared at Emmett. Ms. Oldfellow glared at Mike until he once again picked up his script. He intoned,

_"Come, bitter conduct, come, unsavoury guide,_

_Thou desperate pilot, now at once run on_

_The dashing rocks thy seasick, weary bark._

_Here's to my love! O true apothecary,_

_Thy drugs are quick. Thus with a kiss I die."_

"Very good, Mike. I won't make you portray Romeo any longer. How about you?" She gestured at Edward. "Could you please take over the role of Romeo?" He nodded gracefully, and climbed to his feet. The scene continued with Ben as Friar Lawrence and Tyler as Balthasar. I watched as my fiancé's brother decided to kill himself.

"_What's here? A cup, closed in my true love's hand?_

_Poison, I see, hath been his timeless end.—_

_O churl, drunk all, and left no friendly drop_

_To help me after? I will kiss thy lips._

_Haply some poison yet doth hang on them,_

_To make me die with a restorative._

_Thy lips are warm."_

This kissing scene, too, resulted in great praise from the class. Although Mike would normally be overjoyed by Edward's embarrassment, he was too busy trying to get over his own. But Edward was not embarrassed. He took the situation with grace, and lay there looking very naturally dead. I couldn't even detect any breathing. I decided that his proximity to the teacher and her scent was probably unpleasant for him.

"_Yea, noise? Then I'll be brief. O happy dagger,_

_This is thy sheath. There rest and let me die."_

The whole scene was preposterous. Watching Emmett kill himself to be forever with his lost love, Edward, even had me in giggles. When the acting was done, Edward came over to me.

"Well, that was painful on my part. But you seemed to have enjoyed it. And Jessica's reaction was priceless. She was jealous of both Emmett and me." He smiled, and I could feel my heart rate pick up. But then a flash of emotion—confusion?—crossed his face.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Alice is having a vision. It's about Ms. Oldfellow."


	3. A Vision

Edward's Point-of-View

**_ Bold & Italic FontEdward "Seeing" Alice's Vision_**

As the class was returning to a state of order after our reenactment, I saw Alice's eyes become unfocused. She leaned forward and grasped the desk. I saw Jasper put his hands over hers' and whisper encouragingly in her ear. Then I saw images begin to flash through her head.

**_Volterra. Aro sitting behind a desk, framed by Marcus and Caius. The two standing vampires share a grim look. The door opens. Ms. Oldfellow walks in and sits down in front of the desk. Aro looks up and smiles. "Welcome home, daughter."_**

Abruptly we were pulled out of the vision. I noticed Bella staring at me in bewilderment. She had apparently noticed that Alice and I had experienced an unusual vision. The bell rang, and we made our way out into the hall.

"What happened? What was her vision about?" Bella asked me, concerned.

_Edward, I think something strange is going on. Why would Aro, the head vampire of the Volturi clan, have any interest in Ms. Oldfellow, a newborn werewolf? Also, what did he mean by тDaughterу? I think that this is a discussion we need to have with Carlisle and Esme. Could our teacher be in danger?_ With Alice's thoughts ringing in my head, I turned to answer Bella.

"Aro has made a decision of some sort that will bring our teacher to him."

"But that doesnуt make any sense! He's a vampire, and she's a werewolf. Why would he want to talk to her?" she asked.

"Alice doesn't know. I think we need to talk to Carlisle and Esme. But that wasn't all--he called Ms. Oldfellow 'daughter'. His exact words were, 'Welcome home, daughter.'" Her face filled with confusion, mirroring how I felt.

_ I think this might be the day to cut school with Bella. Carlisle took today as a vacation day._  
I passed on Alice's message to Bella as I walked her to her locker. "Alice thinks we should just go on home now and talk to Carlisle and Esme instead of waiting for the end of the day."  
"That's fine. I don't think we'll miss much," she said.  
"Hey, Edward! What are you two--ooh are you two cutting school?" Emmett came up behind me and asked.  
"Yes. Didn't you hear about Alice's vision? Well, never mind. We need to get out of here and talk to Carlisle and Esme," I told him.

"We get to cut? Yes!" he jumped up and down with excitement. "I know...let me cause a distraction, and the rest of you can slip out!" Before I could respond, he was off toward the other end of the hall.

"Why's he bothering to do this? I'm sure one of us could talk Ms. Cope into letting us leave early anyway," Bella asked.

"Just let him have his fun," I sighed. "Life's easier when Emmett gets his way."

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter, but the scene and mood of the chapter are going to change. The next chapter will be about Emmett's 'distraction' and after that it'll get back to the mystery of Aro & Ms. Oldfellow.**


	4. Emmett's Distraction

Emmett's POV

Yes! Free reign to create mayhem and chaos! Now what should I do?? What is currently in my arsenal?

I reached into my backpack to see what I had in stock. A stink bomb, a whoopee cushion, a ten-pack of sparklers, two lighters, and--What's that? Oh, a three pack of extra small condoms. Where did those come from? They're not MINE.

Certainly not THAT size! But seeing all of my appliances laid out together, a plan started to formulate in my head.

Using my vampire speed and abilities, I quickly set my plans into motion. First of all: cover my tracks. And there's always an easy way to do that: find some gullible freshmen to blame.

As usual, the freshies were packed together in the freshman wing. And there they were: the perfect group, all huddled together and cringing away from my magnificent presence. So, I attempted to be friendly.

"Hey, freshies! Now here's when I tell you to do something, and if you don't, I promise to hurt you. Okay?" Apparently I am very capable of being friendly and convincing, because they all nodded. Wow, are they trained from birth not to talk to their elders? I could get to like them!

"Okay. Each of you, take a sparkler. And in twenty minutes, I want you to light them and parade the hallway. Make sure to say that you are all vegetarians, protesting the harming of animals!" There! Alice should get a kick out of that!

I gave them each a sparkler, and the 'leader' my older and more beat up lighter. I had to save my good one for my part in this. I set my watch alarm for twenty minutes.

Phase two: humiliate Mike Newton. Finding him shouldn't be hard. Where ever Mike goes, Jessica follows. And where ever Jessica goes, her posse follows. And they all happened to be standing around wasting time in the very crowded lobby.

As I reached Mike, I took out the packet of condoms. "Hey, Newton! I think I found something of yours!" I called out loudly. As planned, every student in the area turned to look. Mike, too, turned to look. When he realized what I was holding, he paled, then blushed. "These are your size, right? I mean, I know they're not mine. Definitely too small. So I figured I'd just return them so you're not caught, you know, without one on hand." I winked in Jessica's direction.

"Give those to me," he spat at me. He marched over and grabbed them out of my hand. Whoa, I didn't actually expect them to be his! Nice going, Alice!

Jeez, it's so nice to have a sister who knows what I'm going to need!

"Now get away from me, Cullen. I don't need any more of your shit."

Weehee, I pissed him off! Bonus points to me! Poor Mike stalked away from me.

"Let's get out of here," I heard him mutter to Jess.

Time for phase three: piss off Mike Newton again. I ducked into a janitor's closet and pulled out the necessary items. I glanced at my watch. I had only a few minutes to make it work. Just then, my cell phone buzzed.

"Nice thinking. You always know how to cover your ass. It'll work. We'll slip out just as you finish up. Then hurry and join us if you want a ride,"

Alice told me, then hung up. It's good to know that my evil plans will work.

I reached into my backpack and took out the necessary items. Whoopee cushion? Check. Stink bomb? Check. Lighter? Check. Everything is set.

Thirty seconds had passed since I ducked into the closet. Mike and

Jessica were still making their way into the cafeteria in the midst of several others. With the whoopee cushion under my arm and the stink bomb and lighter behind my back, I made my way behind them.

As I reached a spot directly behind Mike, I gave the whoopee cushion a delicate squeeze. Then, feeling that it needed a little more oomph to it, I gave it a hard squeeze. It gave out a large, satisfying, wet-sounding fart noise.

Fart! I love saying that word! As I squeezed the cushion hard, I also lit the stink bomb.

"Newton! I know that was you! I'm walking right behind you. Phew! Do you need a bathroom visit?" I yelled. I dropped the smelling stink bomb just as everyone turned in his direction. Several people looked at him in disgust, including his sometimes girlfriend Jessica.

Luckily, I had the variety of stink bomb that produces a smell but no visible smoke, although it does set the fire alarms off. In fact, it resembles an eraser, but is obviously nothing of the sort. Just then, my watch alarm beeped. Time to make myself scarce.

The fire alarms suddenly started sounding. Perfect timing, freshies. Now

Master Emmett will not get caught!

All the students starting rushing around in confusion. The teachers were all in the break room and there was no one to organize them. I slipped out the back door to hide with my family in the back parking lot and watch the chaos unfold.

"What did you do, Emmett?" Bella questioned me, confused.

"He set off a stink bomb, but set it up so that freshman will be blamed," Jasper replied, amused. Rosalie actually seemed to find my prank funny.

She was smiling her sexy smile at me. Guess I did alright today...hopefully she'll remember that tonight!

"How did he do that?" Bella asked.

"Master Emmett arranged for the freshmen to light up sparklers in support of vegetarianism and in protest against meat-eating! At the same time, I set off a clear stink bomb near Newton's rear. It worked out perfectly!" Apparently I wasn't the only one to find my stunt funny. It got a giggle out of Bella, Alice, and Rosalie, and an amused look from Jasper. But party-pooper Edward had to keep us on track.

"Remember that we cut school for a reason," he scolded us. Us excluding his angel, Bella. She does no wrong in his eyes. But then again, Rosalie does no wrong in mine...

"We need to get home. Some one could be in danger." Edward pulled Bella over to the Volvo, and climbed in. "If you want a ride, climb in." We were off to solve the mystery and save lives!


	5. Confrontation With Charlie

Edward's POV

Edward's POV

The ride to our house was pretty quiet, with the exception of my siblings' internal chatter. _Woohooo! I am THE MASTER!_ Emmett was clearly pleased with himself. Jasper's thoughts focused on trying to calm down Emmett, but apparently my brother's enthusiasm was too great for Jasper to control.

As I pulled into the driveway I began to pick up on two, no, three mental voices. It took me a moment before I recognized the third voice—Charlie. I looked in the rearview mirror to see Alice's mischievously grinning face. Carlisle must have heard us in the driveway because his next though was addressed to me: _Edward, you might want to advise Emmett to stay out of sight until Charlie leaves. Apparently there was an—ahem—incident at school today. And Esme and I are not the only ones here who believe that your brother may have been involved. _I, too, had to grin at the situation.

"Emmett, Carlisle advises that you stay out of sight for a while. Apparently we have a visitor from the police department." I glanced at Bella. She returned my gaze, not looking too surprised. I gently clasped her hand and laid our hands on the console between us.

"What! Why am I always the one to be blamed for everything that happens?!" Emmett shouted in feigned anger. Bella cringed away from his loud voice.

"Because you're always the perpetrator, dumbass!" Rosalie reminded him harshly as she rolled her eyes.

"True…" he mused. "But most of the time I get away with it. Unless you're around," he looked at me. My talents do seem to help me catch my devious brother. "Fine, fine, I'll just go hunting or go bowling for trees or something. Maybe arm-wrestle a bear or something," he muttered as he climbed out of the Volvo.

"Would he really do that?" Bella asked.

"Which part? Tree-bowling? Yes, actually, he would. It involves ripping out one tree and throwing it at other ones to see how many he can knock down," Jasper explained.

"No, I meant about the arm-wrestling?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it past him." By this time we had arrived at the front of the house. Carlisle and Charlie were seated on the front porch. As we got out of the car Esme came out of the house and handed a glass of lemonade to both of the men seated on the porch.

"Oh, you all are home just in time. Charlie was telling me about an incident that happened at school today. Perhaps you can clarify the events for him." _Good. You got him to go and wait this out in the forest. _Carlisle looked relieved not to find him with us.

_Edward, Charlie's emotion levels are high in anger and pissiness. I'd be careful as to what you say to him,_ Jasper warned me. I nodded at him.

_Where's the big one? Elliot—Everett—Emmett—whatever his name is! I just __**know**__ he did it! Just wait till I get my hands on him! __**No one**__ disrupts the peace in __**my**__ town! _I had to agree with Jasper. Charlie was definitely irate. The look on his face made his anger apparent to Bella, too. She was the brave one to talk to him first.

"Hi, Dad. Why are you here? Is their a problem?"

"Well, the firefighters were called out to your school a half hour ago. When we arrived, the principal had ten freshman in custody for having lit sparklers in the building. For some reason, they all blamed Elliot—"

"Emmett," Bella interjected.

"—_Emmett_—for giving them the sparklers and the directions to light them in the building." Charlie was furious. I looked at Jasper. _Do you want me to try and sedate him?_ I nodded briefly. I could see Charlie start to calm down. Maybe Alice could convince him that it was no big deal. 'Seeing' what I was going to ask, Alice nodded.

"Charlie, it was just a prank. There's no need to be angry. I'm sure that it will all sort itself out," she convinced him. There was no way that he could deny her what she wanted; she was 'dazzling' him with her smoldering gaze.

"Um…well…if you're sure. You do go there, so I guess you'd know what happened."

"Charlie, I'll make sure Bella gives you all the details when she comes home, if you'd like," Alice assured him. I saw Bella shooting daggers at my sister, and I had to smirk. But I quickly changed my expression; I had to remember to stay focused.

"Well, then. I guess I'll be headin' back to the station. It was very nice to see you, folks." Charlie rose from his seat on the porch and nodded at Carlisle and Esme.

"Thank you for coming out to talk with us. It was nice to see you again, Charlie," Esme said. As Charlie left to leave, Carlisle shook his hand.

"Dad, I'll be home in an hour or so. I was just going to do my homework here with Alice and Edward," Bella told Charlie.

"Alright. Then I'll see you at home." Charlie said his goodbyes and walked off the porch and over to his cruiser. As he pulled out, Bella and I went up the steps.

Carlisle waited until he was sure that Charlie was out of earshot before he yelled, "Emmett! You've got some explaining to do!" Emmett walked out of the trees, grinning sheepishly.

"Now, Carlisle--," Emmett began.

"Don't you 'Now Carlisle' me! You got the _police _called to the school! Our goal here is to remain _inconspicuous_, not to involve the _law enforcement!_" I found it quite amazing that Emmett was actually getting into trouble for one of his pranks.

"Listen! Please! I was told that there was an emergency and that we needed to come home right away. So I just volunteered to create a distraction so everyone else could get away," Emmett explained.

"An emergency?" Esme cut in before Carlisle could continue questioning my brother.

"Yes. I had a vision today that Aro would somehow get our new teacher, Ms. Oldfellow to come to him in Volterra."

"What exactly happened in your vision, Alice?" Carlisle asked, now intent on her vision.

"I saw Aro sitting behind a desk in a room in Volterra. Marcus and Caius were there, too. Ms. Oldfellow walked in like she was expected. When Aro looked up, he said, 'Welcome home, daughter.'"

"Daughter? Are you positive that's what he said?" Carlisle looked confused, a word that I would never normally associate with him.

"I'm positive." I nodded my head in agreement.

"But that's not all," I said. "She's a werewolf. But I've read her thoughts; she doesn't know what she is. And, more unbelievably, she doesn't seem to be able to smell what we are." Carlisle looked more confused, if that's possible.

"A werewolf? And unaware of her condition? _And_ supposedly Aro's daughter? We can't even have children, much less a child who is a werewolf." Carlisle continued to question the situation inside his head. _How is this possible? All the research I've done and everything I've learned says that this is inconceivable._

"Is that all you know, Alice? Edward?" Esme asked.

"Yes," we said simultaneously.

"Well, I'm not sure that there's much we can do at this time. I think that we should wait until you have another vision, Alice, before we take any action," Esme advised.

"Yes. I think it would be a good idea to a keep a eye on your teacher, Edward," said Carlisle. I nodded.

"Do you want to go inside and work on our homework?" I asked Bella.

"I would, but I think I should get home. Charlie didn't sound too happy. I'll see you later tonight, then?" She looked up at me with anxious eyes. I could never forgive myself for leaving her and causing her all the pain that I'm sure she still feels today.

"Of course," I smiled at her. I bent down and kissed her gently. "Until tonight."


	6. Stars & Women

Bella's POV

"Today is our final day on our unit on William Shakespeare. We'll be covering symbolism and Shakespeare's portrayal of female characters. Next week we are going to start a new novel. We're also going to have a guest speaker, who will come back again at the end of the unit." Since we had decided to take no further action about our teacher, we had been coming to class as usual. To my knowledge, Alice still hasn't had another vision concerning Aro or Ms. Oldfellow.

I looked up to see Edward glaring at a giggling Alice. "What?" I asked.

"Alice had a vision," he replied.

"And?"

"She blocked it from me. I can't imagine why she's amused."  
Alice saw me looking at her and winked. "Well, it can't be anything too bad; she doesn't seem concerned in the least bit."

"I would be, Bella, but I know it'll be fine." She tapped her forehead. "Plus, it will be too funny to miss!" She grinned, then focused herself on our teacher.

"Can someone please give me an example of symbolism that Shakespeare used?" Ms. Oldfellow asked.

"The stars," a girl, Eve, said.

"Very good. Now, what do you think of, besides astronomy, when you think of the stars?"

"The zodiac," someone called out.

"Well, that's not exactly how Shakespeare used the stars, but the zodiac is an acceptable answer. What is one sign of the zodiac? Bella?"

I was startled, so I said the first one that came to mind. "Uh, I'm a Virgo."

"A virgin? She's probably the only one here besides Edward!" Emmett yelled. I flushed deep red and looked down to hide my embarrassment.

"Emmett…." She shook her head. "How about you give us an example of how Shakespeare used the stars?" the teacher asked.

"Uhhh….he looked at them?"

"Well, probably, but that's not very useful in our discussion. Anyone else have a _good_ idea?" She emphasized the word _good_ as she looked at Emmett.

A girl in the back raised her hand, looking annoyed by Emmett's idiocy.

"Yes, Julia?"

"Romeo and Juliet are known as the famous star-crossed lovers. Meaning, their tragic end was written in the stars, kind of like fate."

"Exactly. Thank you for your serious answer." The discussion on symbolism continued as Edward and I passed notes.

_Have you found out what Alice's vision was about?_

_No. She is still blocking me. But I've decided to trust her. If she doesn't think it's important to share, I'll respect that decision._

After a minute, I wrote:_ I didn't think that Emmett usually acted this stupid._

_He doesn't. Jasper is persuading his emotions to make him extra-idiotic to make today's lesson more interesting. I don't really approve, but this lesson is pretty dry._

By this time, the discussion had drifted towards characters and acting in the 1600's.

"As you've studied, females were not allowed to perform in plays in England during Shakespeare's time."

"You mean dudes played chicks?" some guy called out. Emmett may have competition for the stupidest comments.

_Is Jasper affecting him, too?_ I wrote to Edward.

_No, that's his natural ability_, Edward wrote back, grinning.

"Yes, that's exactly what I mean. Because there were no real women in his plays' performances, there is some debate as to whether Shakespeare's treatment of women was misogynistic."

"I'll take a massage on my--." Luckily, Emmett was cut off by the bell.

"Have a nice weekend!" Ms Oldfellow practically yelled, making sure that Emmett didn't get a chance to finish his sentence.

Alice came dancing over to me, looking extra-perky. This couldn't be good.

"Bella!"

"Yes, Alice?" I responded warily.

"It's the weekend!" She was virtually bouncing with excitement.

"What's with all the excitement?"

"Well…we don't have school tomorrow…."

"And?"

"We're taking you shopping in Seattle tomorrow!"

**A/N Sorry this chapter took so long! I've had it written for a while, but no chance to type it up and put in on here. Can I ask for reviews? I really like to hear what you think!**


	7. Breakfast

Edward's POV

Alice had instructed me to make sure that Bella was awake and ready to leave by eight-thirty this morning. It was Saturday, and I was tempted to let her sleep in. But at seven-thirty, I dutifully woke up Bella.

"Good morning, Sweetheart," I whispered as I gently kissed her cheek. I could hear her heartbeat speed up in contrast to her next words.

"Ugh. Go away. It's too early to go _shopping_," she muttered groggily.

"Oh no. If Alice gets here and finds you still asleep, we will have one angry little pixie on our hands."

"Fine, fine," she grumbled as she sleepily stumbled out of bed and headed towards the bathroom. I slipped out of her room and hurried to the kitchen.

I took two eggs, some cheese, a carrot and a red pepper, two slices of bread, and the carton of orange juice out of the refrigerator. Alice had made me watch a cooking show during the night while Bella was asleep, and I wanted to try and make Bella breakfast.

I got out a cutting board and a knife, and I chopped up the vegetables. Turning on the stove, I cracked the eggs into the small skillet I had placed on the left burner. I shredded the cheese, and added it to the vegetable mix. I poured the vegetable and cheese mix into the skillet. Folding over the eggs, I turned the eggs into an omelet. I slipped the two pieces of bread into the toaster and poured her a glass of orange juice, which I set on the table.

I heard Bella open the bathroom door and go back into her room, looking for me. "Bella," I called up to her, letting her know where I was. As she came down the steps, I transferred the omelet to her plate, added the pieces of toast, and set it down on the table.

She walked in, pulling her hair up into a bun. When she saw me setting her omelet and butter down on the table, she opened her mouth in surprise.

"What--," she murmured.

"I saw a cooking show, and I thought I'd surprise you." I smiled, gesturing to the food. She sat down and began to eat. "Is it alright?" I asked, worried that I'd forgotten an ingredient or that I'd burned it.

"It's great. Thanks!" She smiled, blushing.

"Anything for you. But you might want to hurry. I can hear Alice's thoughts, and she's in a hurry. She'll be here in a couple of minutes."

Bella rolled her eyes and grimaced. "I can't believe she got you in on this, too," she accused me.

"It was actually my idea."

"I--."

"No, no, it won't be bad," I shushed her before she could say anything.

"Come on, Bella! We don't have all day!" Alice bounded in the door. Emmett walked in behind her, followed by Jasper and Rosalie.

"Emmett, too?" Bella asked in astonishment.

"I wanted to come, and I couldn't leave him home by himself," Rosalie explained. _I need some more magazines, too. And maybe Emmett and I can stop by an Auto-Parts store. Or Victoria's Secret…_If Bella could hear Rose's thoughts, she'd be truly frightened.

_Can you do her dishes? I need to get her ready! She's really going to love us when we get there!_ I saluted Alice, then picked up Bella's plate and cup.

"Oh, Bella! You seem to have forgotten something!" Alice called out.

"What?" Bella looked down, making sure that she was fully dressed.

"Come on upstairs. I've brought what you need!" Alice bounded up the stairs, Rosalie and Bella following slowly.

_Alice won't take long. Emmett and I will go out and start the cars._ Jasper and Emmett walked outside.

A few minutes later, the girls came back downstairs. I noticed that Alice had put make-up on Bella and had curled her hair. "You look very nice," I complimented her as I reached up, pushing her hair back.

"Come on, we've got to go!" my over-eager sister said, slapping my hand. "Don't touch her hair; I just did it!" She pulled Bella out of the door, and Rosalie and I followed. Bella and I climbed into the back of Alice's Porsche, leaving Emmett and Rose alone in her convertible. We were off on our shopping spree that Bella was bound to enjoy.

**A/N: Sorry this chapter's taken a while. I'll be at camp all next week, so I won't be able to update. But I'll be working on the next few chapters while I'm gone. Please leave me some reviews!**


	8. Shopping

Edward's POV

"Alice…. I don't suppose we're almost there, are we?" Bella asked hopefully.

"Actually, we are!" Alice replied brightly as Jasper pulled her Porsche into the parking lot of a strip mall.

"Wow. We made it to Seattle in forty-five minutes?" Bella mumbled in astonishment. "I shouldn't be surprised, though." We climbed out of the car and walked over to where Rosalie had parked her convertible. She had let Emmett start it, but he wasn't allowed to drive it.

"Alice, Emmett and I are going to go--," Rosalie started.

"Oh no, you're not. You have to come with us!"

"Oh, fine." She rolled her eyes, then looked up to see where we were. "So you really did decide to come here?"

"Yep! Edward and I decided that Bella definitely needed to re-stock her collection!" Emmett and Jasper snickered as Bella looked up and saw the sign.

_Victoria's Secret, Kohl's, _and _Borders_ were the stores in the section of the mall. Bella's eyes got caught on the first store name.

"What the hell?" she yelped.

"Come on, Bella. We all know that you haven't shopped for any in a while," Alice told her. Bella's face turned bright red as she looked to me for help. I could tell from her expression that she was contemplating bolting back to the car.

_You'd better tell her the truth soon. Her emotions are getting _way_ out of hand,_ Jasper warned me.

"Silly Bella, we're just taking you to _Borders_," I told her. A look of relief passed over her face.

"Yeah, Bella! Where did you think we were going?" Emmett asked mischievously.

"Oh, um, nowhere," she mumbled. Everyone, including Rosalie, laughed at Bella's embarrassment.

"Don't worry, Love. I wouldn't let her take you there without your permission." I pointedly glanced at _Victoria's Secret_.

"Yet!" Emmett added in. I glared at him, then turned back to Bella.

"Are you read?" I asked.

"Of course!" was her reply.

As we walked in, Alice thought to me, _We have unleashed the beast. We won't be able to get her out of here for another two hours. Try and keep her on task, though._ I grinned at Alice and walked over to check out a display with Bella.

"Don't hesitate to get anything. Whatever you want, we'll buy for you." I smiled tenderly at her.

"No, I can't let you do that. You do too much for me as it is," she protested.

"Just give in to him, Bella. It's no inconvenience to us," Rosalie reminded her.

"Well, thanks, then!" Bella said enthusiastically. "I'll just back him back later," she added under her breath. I let the subject go for the moment, and led her over to the section that Alice wanted us to check out. I picked up a book and handed it to her.

"_Dracula_? Are you _kidding_ me?" she asked, surprised.

"No, I'm very serious. I was told by Alice to make sure that you got a copy."

"Okay, then. Kind of a strange pick, huh?" I nodded vaguely, not wanting to really give an answer. But she didn't notice my noncommittal answer, and started to walk away. I grimaced, then reached out and grabbed her hand.

"Hold on, for a second. That wasn't everything from your assigned reading list." I passed her a copy of _Frankenstein_ and a few other books of Alice's choice. My brothers came over and picked up two copies of each of the books.

"The girls are in the DVD section. It would be a good idea if you got yourself a copy of them, too," Jasper told me, gesturing to the books that I had handed to Bella.

"Go on over and meet up with Alice and Rose. I'll grab these."

"They're in the movie section, right?" she asked Jasper.

"Yes. Well, they were just a second ago." Bella walked in the general direction that Jasper pointed out.

"You'd better follow her, Edward. Make sure she doesn't trip over her own feet," Emmett teased.

"We'll be around here somewhere," said Jasper. I nodded, then followed Bella.

"I see you've found the books you need, Bella, but you're also going to want a copy of these." Alice picked up two DVD's: _Underworld _and _Underworld Evolution_. "Oh, and we need a copy, too, Jazz."

"Yes Ma'am," Jasper replied cheerfully, saluting his wife.

_Dude, a book about poop!_ Emmett thought a second before he said it loudly. _I wish I could still poop,_ followed in his thoughts.

"Emmett!" Rosalie hissed. "That's a _children's_ book!"

"Fine, fine," he grumbled, and set it back on the shelf. _I'll remember where you are, and come back for you!_ Emmett's thoughts shouted.

"Yes, Bella, you're free now. Go pick out whatever you want," Alice told her. Bella nearly ran to the fiction and fantasy section.

"_The Idiot's Guide to Dating." _Oh no. I could tell what was coming next. "Edward, I found the perfect book for you!" he called out.

"If we weren't in public…," I growled threateningly. I ignored Emmett's thoughts, focusing on those of the people around me.

_'The Night's Passion'. Sounds promising._ Thoughts of romance novels came from Rosalie. Alice and Jasper were in the history section. Emmett had wandered into the children's section and was flipping through picture books. This didn't really surprise me. Rosalie had moved on to the magazines, and was looking at an Auto Parts magazine.

I walked over to Bella, who already had a stack of five books in her hands. "Here, let me help you with these," I said, taking them out of her hands. I glanced down at the one on top. _The Host._ I'd heard somewhere that it was on a bestseller list. The other four books I had heard, but didn't really know anything about them.

After another half hour, Bella came over to me. "I think I'm done," she said contently. She had added ten books to her stack. I quietly said my siblings' names so that they would know that we were ready to go. We met up at the checkout counter. Alice' s and Rose's eyes turned to me.

"Fine, fine, I'll pay this time," I said, pretending to be put-out. Rosalie added a few magazines and paperback novels to the pile on the counter, and Alice added her books, too.

"That'll be two hundred and fifty dollars, sir," the cashier told me nervously. _I hope he can pay it…I wouldn't want to have to deal with him…he's awful intimidating._

"Here you go." I handed him three one hundred dollar bills. "Keep the change." His eyes widened in shock, then relief. _Good, they're leaving. That one, the blonde, she's hot, though. I wouldn't mind if she stayed… _I blocked the rest of his thoughts as we walked out.

"Is the human hungry?" Alice asked Bella.

"I'm fine. I have an apple in the car. Thanks, though." I could tell Bella wanted to ask something, but was hesitant. "The shopping trip is over, right?"

"Is there some place else you'd like to—," Alice started.

"No! I'm good!"

Alice giggled. "Alright, then. We can go home now!"

**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update. I thought that I'd have more time to write during the summer, but apparently I don't. I'll try to get the next chapter up soon; I have a good idea of what it'll be about. Please tell me what you think about the story!**


End file.
